Lions Den
by Hawkeyes100
Summary: What if Jaune was older than the rest of the cast and his younger sister was the one to attend with them, while he ran the Lions Den (Currently being rewritten)


**Ok guys I'm back with a new story, and I'm still working on the next chapter of Jaune Becomes A Father. In this story Jaune is 4 years older then the rest of the RWBY crew 4 years older to be exact, having already graduated Beacon, and opening up a business in Vale.**

 ***thoughts***

" **speech"**

Yang walked into Juniors club walking past the two guards that flinched away at seeing her walk by still remembering how she punched them both through a wall last time. EDM music blared on the speaker system with the same DJ wearing a bear mask as the dance floor was packed with people dancing having a good time. Yang took a seat at the bar where she was noticed by Junior who walked over and crossed his arms glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing here blondie?" he asked, Yang smiled trying her best to look innocent and bat her eyelashes. "I just came by to get a strawberry sunrise and have a good time Junior".

Junior glared at her and replied "Hell no, get the hell out. You've been banned indefinitely after that crap you pulled last time. I had to shut the place down for two months because of you!"

Yang frowned and glared at him "Oh yeah, want me to trash the place again then?" Junior just smirked and pulled out a certificate "This certificate makes my club a legitimate business and allows me to call the cops and Huntsman if you start causing problems. Wouldn't want that on your record at Beacon would you Xiao Long?" Yang grit her teeth at hearing his threat. ***Damn Dad always said my temper was gonna get me into trouble***

Yang glared at the smugly smiling Junior and got up heading for the exit making both guards flinch when her eyes flashed red before taking a deep breathe. "Whatever how hard could it be to find another bar that can make me a strawberry sunrise.

 **Two hours later**

Yang let out a frustrated sigh as she walked out of the twelfth bar "How is it that every bar I've gone into either didn't know how to make a strawberry sunrise, didn't serve it, or was full of guys who wouldn't stop staring at me." She was used to that sort of thing, but it didn't change the fact that it was creepy. As she was walking she noticed a tall blonde man dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes, a white long sleeve dress shirt, with a black vest over it. He had a gold chain attached to the top button of his vest with a pocket watch attached to the end in his vest pocket.

He looks towards her and gave a charming smile that made Yang blush. She looked into his dark cobalt blue eyes and couldn't help but bite her lip at how handsome he looked. She looked over his body and noticed the lions tail swaying lazily behind him. Before Yang knew it he was standing in front of her bowing and softly kissing the back of her hand. "Good evening my fair lady, how are you on this fine night?"

Yang looked down at him with a blush on her cheeks, but quickly shook her head. ***W-What's going on with me. Come one girl you're Yang Xiao Long you make the guys blush not the other way around. Calm down and return fire.*** Yang gave a cocky grin and put her hands on her hips. "Oh you know just trying to find a place where I could get a descent strawberry sunrise is all. You wouldn't know anywhere I could get one would you? I'd be very grateful." Yang emphasized this by leaning forward slightly giving the man a peek of her breasts, and a wink of her eye.

This only caused the well dressed man to chuckle and gesture towards the door he was standing in front of. "Through here beautiful" Yang walked through the door cautiously and was surprised to see an open room with little dug outs circled by soft looking plush seats with fires gently burning in the centers. The place wasn't overly crowded but was warm and cozy a nice change from the cool winter night air outside. She walked up to the bar and took a seat looking at the man expecting him to take the seat next to her, but instead he stepped behind the bar and smiled a charming smile.

"Welcome to the Lions Den my name is Jaune Arc and I'll be your bartender tonight beautiful. One strawberry sunrise coming up" Jaune said with a wink. Jaune began preparing a strawberry sunrise, while Yang tapped her fingers on the bar counter. "So how do you know who I am?" Yang asked as nonchalantly as she could, but was nervous on the inside. ***What if this guy works for Junior and is setting a trap*** were the thoughts running through her mind. Jaune gave her a disarming smile as he set her drink before her. "You trashed Juniors bar and he sent me a warning to watch out for you. As for knowing your name, well you did trash the bar of an information broker after all" he replied. Yang had the decency to blush and look down.

Yang sipped her strawberry sunrise and widened her eyes, before downing the entire drink in one go. Jaune leaned back against the bar counter with a cocked eyebrow and smiled smugly. "Enjoyed the cocktail?" he asked. Yang had the decency to blush at his remark and scratched the back of her head, giving a sheepish chuckle.

"So you run this place all on your own? Seems like it would be tough taking care of all this alone." Said Yang trying to start a conversation with Jaune. Jaune was busy cleaning a few glasses but looked up and smiled before answering. "No I have two friends who also run the place with me, but they're away on business at the moment. It's not too bad taking care of the place alone for a few days, but they're away for any longer I'll just close the place till they return."

Jaune began preparing a strawberry sunrise, while Yang tapped her fingers on the bar counter. "So how do you know who I am?" Yang as nonchalantly as she could, but was nervous on the inside. *What if this guy works for Junior and is setting a trap* were the thoughts running through her mind. Jaune gave her a disarming smile as he set her drink before her. "You trashed Juniors bar and he sent me a warning to watch out for you. As for knowing your name, well you did trash the bar of an information broker after all" he replied. Yang had the decency to blush and look down.

Yang sipped her strawberry sunrise and widened her eyes, before downing the entire drink in one go. Jaune leaned back against the bar counter with a cocked eyebrow and smiled smugly. "Enjoyed the cocktail?" he asked. Yang had the decency to blush at his remark and scratched the back of her head, giving a nervous chuckle.

Jaune looked away from Yang and replaced his smug smile with a small one that looked much better on his face in her opinion. Yang turned to see what he was looking at and saw a woman with long raven black hair, purple tips/bangs covering her left eye and wearing black slacks, long sleeve white collared shirt, black vest, black fingerless gloves. The woman was heading towards them carrying an empty drink tray and a glint in her only visible copper eye.

"Juleka" Jaune said quietly with a tone of fondness, as he stepped out from behind the bar and wrapped his arms around her waist. The now named Juleka set the tray down wrapping her arms around Jaune softly rubbing his back. "Did you miss me that much? My mission was only for three days love, Alex and John were both watching my back too" she softly said, but Yang still heard her from her spot at the bar.

Jaune looked down at her and wiped at his eyes still smiling. "I know but it was a nest extermination mission and those are never safe no matter how many of us go in. We lost three teams the last time we went on one of those, and we planned for that mission for months. This one you barely had a week to prepare." Juleka cupped his cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss that he returned eagerly. Yang turned away feeling as though she was intruding on a moment meant only for the two.

The two separated when other patrons started to wolf whistle and cheer. Jaune and Juleka had blushes adorning their cheeks, though Jaune recovered first and chuckled. "Alright, Alright settle down you savages. The next round of drinks are on the house for Juleka returning safe from her mission!" he shouted. Everybody raised their glasses and cheered but they seemed more happy to see the two together again rather than the free round.

Juleka took a seat at the bar next to Yang while Jaune took up his position behind the bar. Jaune crossed his arms and gave Juleka a disapproving look. "You should be resting why are you here and in full uniform no less. I hope you weren't expecting me to let you work tonight." Juleka poked her fingers together with a nervous smile. "Well you see I was kinda hoping you wo-" she was interrupted by a rag hitting her in the face thrown by Jaune who had a tick mark visible on his forehead.

"How many times have I told you that you have to learn to take it easy and relax after missions. I can handle the place by myself for tonight" he leaned across the counter and took the rag from her before kissing her forehead. "Now head upstairs and get some rest I'll be up in a couple hours." Jaune said, as he kisses the now named Juleka softly before gently nudging her towards the back of the bar. The woman smiled and made her way to the back turning a corner around some wine shelves.

 **Ok guys I decided to combine the first two chapters because they seem like they'd go better together. Please tell me what you think in the Reviews, I do read every review even if I don't reply to them all.**


End file.
